Fireflies
by xkyoxdiex
Summary: I don't even know if there are words for this kind of feeling. I'm not an English kinda guy, but chemically speaking? It was a thermite reaction, like fusing iron oxide and aluminum, aka - hotter than you can shake a stick at.Rob x KF-in that order. Smut.


**Hnn. This one I'm not too happy with but it was on my list~**

**It's Rob x KF, as in Rob tops. I feel very awkward writing little Robin as a seme but... I wanted to try it once. Just once and here is how that turned out. I'll stick to my brain cannon ( as in either the bigger man tops or, if they're equal, they switch it up.) as much as possible until I get better at reversing their roles. **

**That aside, this was again written for runwallacerun [Love of my life ;3], like most of the things I'm going to be positing from here on out :D**

**Hopefully, this is tolerable. It's two things that I suck at writing in one- Fluff and seme x uke reverse. **

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

I sat anxiously on the ocean-side bench and sighed. My leg was bouncing at inhuman speeds and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get it to settle. It had been three weeks since the last mission and I hadn't seen my best bro since then.

Normally, that wouldn't be such a big deal. Really, I'm not sure why it was a big deal now but I was kind of excited to see him. He said he had big news or something and I'm going to bet by the way he was talking that it's a new game. So in the mood. Last time we gammed we let off at a rematch since he said I cheated with my speed when pressing the buttons. So not true. He cheats by hacking the game all the time anyway so I don't see how it would matter. That's just assuming I _did_ cheat (which I still totally didn't).

With a sigh, I leaned back against the bench and let the sun hit my face. I didn't see why we couldn't just stay here, I was totally in a beach mood but if Boy Wonder wants to go hide in a dark hole somewhere, I can make an exception - just this once. He does burn easily and as much fun as I have poking his red skin to see it turn white, he really just doesn't seem to share my enthusiasm.

Something cold fell against my forehead and I jumped up trying to see what it was.

"Relax dude, it's just a popsicle." Rob said smiling at me.

I snatched it from his hand, pulled off the wrapper and stuffed the whole thing in my mouth pulling the stick out clean.

"That's still creepy every time you do it." He said sitting next to me peeling the wrapper off of his own popsicle.

"You're just jealous because you can't do it." I said crossing my arms behind my head as I stretched.

"Oh, I can't?" He said giving me a devilish smile.

"You're on!" I said enthusiastically turning sideways to face him.

No one can out eat me. That's a well known fact. My body was built to eat in mass amounts. He'd probably get it maybe half way down and gag.

"You know what, lets make it part of our rematch! You win, you own me for a week, I win, I own you for a week."

He arched an eyebrow over his glasses and nodded. "Game on."

He brought the popsicle to his lips and slowly pushed it into his mouth. Inch by inch disappeared until all that was left was the stick. His tongue poked out swirling around the base of the popsicle and he pulled up just as slowly sucking on it.

Now, cliché crap aside- that was really, really dirty. My best friend is _not_ supposed to be able to turn me on. No way, no how. I swallowed a mass of dry air that had built up in my throat and watched a trail of melted popsicle drip down the corner of his mouth down to his chin. I turned my face away and felt it turn a bright shade of red. Something told me the sun had nothing to do with the sudden heat I felt all over.

"I win Wally." He declared coolly.

I turned to face him again and took a deep breath looking at the popsicle in his hand. I had to keep it together so I pretended I wasn't totally hard from watching him do his little deep throat trick.

"Uh. No. It's still on the stick. It wasn't a deep-throating contest dude, it was a 'eat it in one bite' thing. You lose. Bitch up!" I said fist pumping the air.

.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "You could have been more specific then. If I'd known that was the challenge I wouldn't have taken it. I'm only human."

I stuck my tongue out at him and noticed he still had the trail of cherry going down to his chin. I swiped my thumb over it and brought it to my lips licking it off.

"W-Wally, what the hell was that?" He stuttered nearly dropping his popsicle.

"You had some on your face. I'm not letting it go to waste." I said with a shrug trying not to blush again.

It wasn't until he pointed it out that I realized how intimate that was. Something about today was off. What ever he had to tell me I hoped he'd just tell me soon and hopefully it would kick this freaky feeling away.

"So what did you wanna tell me?" I said watching the popsicle drip onto his hand.

"Later." He said bringing his hand to his mouth to lick it off.

I licked my lips and stared hungrily at his hand. Oddly, the hunger wasn't for the popsicle which was freaking me out. I was starting to think the heat was frying my brain and that it would pour out of my ears at any second.

"So what are we doing?"

He stood up and stuck the popsicle in my mouth. "We can go back to my place. I got a few new games we can try out."

I sucked the popsicle licking around the bottom first before anymore dripped onto his hand (I so don't wanna see him lick anything ever again) and sucked the rest clean off.

He visibly shivered and tossed the stick into a nearby trash can. What would possess a person to shiver in this kind of weather? It's at least ninety out. Is he sick or something? God he'd better not be. If he even thought of getting sick after he'd just promised me new games I'd so kick his skinny ass. I lifted my hand to his forehead and moved his bangs out of the way to feel if he was hotter than would be allowed given the current temperature outside.

He pushed my hand away and frowned. "Dude, what _are_ you doing?"

"You shivered, I though you were sick of something.

He huffed and turned walking like the little Loony Toons Martain towards his R-Cycle and sat on it staring expectantly at me. After I got over laughing at how ridiculous his walk was (and got the finger for it), I went over and sat behind him waiting for him to get going. I could easily run to his place if he'd tell me where it is but it might kind of look odd to see a kid running across the entire city followed by a kid on a motorcycle. I set my hands on his hips and the cycle kicked off in the direction of Gotham. I knew the ride was going to be a long one but what ever. Games man, _games._

About three hours into the ride, I suddenly ran out of things to think about and my mind somehow found its way back to him deep-throating the cherry popsicle. I pictured it in different angles, speeds and ways. I even changed the flavors on the stupid thing. Either way, the memory wouldn't leave me alone. It didn't take long for the memory to start changing in my mind. Suddenly, it wasn't cherry or any other fruit flavor. It was hot and fleshy. Eventually it was hot, fleshy, _hard_ and attached to my body. I groaned and unconsciously ground into Rob in front of me. I felt the cycle swerve a little bit and caught myself before I did it again.

Rob pulled over on the side of the road, setting his foot on the asphalt and turned to look at me. "You ok KF?"

I nodded and avoided looking into his glasses at all costs. Even if I couldn't see his eyes, he could see mine. He'd told me on more than one occasion that I couldn't hide anything from him, my eyes gave me away. Right now, I'm afraid of what he'd see in my eyes because honestly, if it was anything close to what was on my mind, he'd never speak to me again.

"You're not looking at me, what gives." He asked stepping off of the bike.

"H-hey, we're in the middle of nowhere, can't we just talk when we get there?" I asked hoping by then he'd have forgotten this mess.

"Actually, no, we can't. You've never avoided looking at me."

I felt panic completely eat any response I should have had.

"Then we're staying here all night because I'm not saying man. I don't wanna." I blurted getting of the cycle and leaning into the cliff wall. I adjusted my position, bracing my leg back on the dirt wall to hide the minor detail that I was still hard.

"Hey, Kid Stupid, quit acting like a baby and tell me what's going on. It's going to be night time soon." He said bitterly crossing his arms.

"Hope you brought a sleeping bag."

"Come on Wally! It can't be that bad!" He huffed putting his hands on the bars of the cycle and walking it down a little dirt path to a field below.

I followed him down hoping to walk off the hard on and mentally cursed when it persisted. I continued, walking past him, wandering on until I found a clearing by a lake. I sat down and rested my chin on my knees as the shadow beside me sank lower and lower with the sun. Rob eventually walked over and sat next to me placing his hand on my back.

"KF, what could possibly have happened from the time we got on the R-Cycle till now to freak you out this badly?" He asked sounding almost sad.

"The popsicle."

He gave me an odd look and got up to sit in front of me with his back to the lake.

"The popsicle?" He repeated questioningly placing a hand on my arm.

"Yeah. The popsicle."

"What about it?" He asked trying to turn my face to his.

"I… I just- it made me think of some things I probably shouldn't be thinking about. Probably meaning totally." I replied dejectedly.

I knew I was about to lose my best friend so I knew nothing would make this go over any easier. It's so messed up how one simple thing can screw over an entire friendship.

"Like what?"

"Look. No matter how I word this, you're going to hate me anyway and I can't hide anything from you so I'll just say it. I pictured my dick where the popsicle was and I kinda got hard off it."

He took his hand off my arm and sat there, really still and really quiet.

"You can just go. I know that this is really messed up. I'll run home and when we have to work together, I'll avoid you as much as possible." I mumbled into my knees.

"KF, would you shut the hell up and finally look at me?" He huffed out pulling my chin up to look at him.

I turned my eyes up to meet his glasses and let him see just what I was trying so hard to hide.

He sighed and inched forward pushing my knees apart and settled between them, placing my thighs over his, and held my face in his hands.

"You wanna know what I was going to tell you?" He asked smirking at me.

"I-if you still wanna tell me, yeah." I forced out, feeling my blood race at how close he was.

He lifted his hands to his glasses and took them off setting them in the grass beside us. I felt my jaw unclench and stared like a moron at his eyes.

"Dude, your eyes!"

"Yeah. My eyes captain obvious." He teased pulling my hand to his mouth.

"Hey, shut up and dude, they're so _blue_!" I hissed

He pulled my middle finger between his lips and nibbled along to the tip. I felt little sparks fly between my legs and frowned at how he even learned something like that. He licked my finger all over until it was soaked and pulled it into his mouth moaning. I moaned along with him and began pushing the finger in and out between his lips. He parted his lips and stuck his tongue out pulling in another finger and swirled it between them.

"Fuck that's hot." I mumbled pushing the fingers in and out of his mouth.

He moaned again and pulled back from the fingers and licked his lips giving me a lustful look.

"Are we gonna, y'know do _stuff_?" I asked nervously.

He nodded and inched closer again holding my face in his hands. I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes. No way this was happening. No. Way. I was not about to get kissed by my best guy friend. Noooo way. I lifted a shaky hand and placed it over one of his on the side of my face. He leaned forward and brushed our noses together and then finally pressed his lips to mine.

Our lips slowly moved together and one of his hands slid off of my face and down to my neck where his fingers traced soft patterns up to my ear and down to my shoulder. I moaned into the kiss and used my free hand to hold him by the waist, pulling him tightly against me. He slid his tongue into my mouth and his fingers ran up into my hair, nails gently scraping against my scalp.

I knew I probably should have put some effort into thinking and stopping this before it got any further along but in a way I guess I sort of knew I wanted this. Even before the popsicle. It was like the giant pink elephant sitting in the middle of my brain that I refused to look at. No guy can feel as much for a bro as I did for Rob and still have it be something normal and platonic. Every time we woke up tangled against each other, I knew that more than a little of my morning wood was attributed to a sexy acrobat's sleep shorts hiked up so I could see his soft thighs. Something about having his long lean legs over my hips was a major turn on, even if I pretended it wasn't.

I took his hand from the side of my face and led it down my body between my legs where I was still hard and getting harder. He gasped and squeezed it, kissing me with double the intensity. I could feel myself twitch in his hands in excitement and need. Rob pulled back from the kiss and pushed me back into the short grass climbing over me. I spread my legs out so he could fit between them and wrapped my arms around him. His lips danced down the side of my face and along my neck placing small bites at random spots.

I wound my arms around his neck and pulled his lips back to mine, sliding my tongue into his mouth. His hands found their way under my shirt feelings along my abs and chest and the kiss began getting hotter. I felt like my brain was totally clouded from everything that wasn't his body on mine. Simply put: I handed myself over to my body and what it wanted. His hands continued stroking and roaming across my body teasing my nipples until I felt them harden under his fingers.

Somewhere between the kisses and touches, I lost track of when my shirt came off or when my pants and boxers followed. I was so distracted by the 'whelming' amounts of pleasure I was feeling that I didn't even notice until he pulled away from my lips to kiss down my now bare chest. The fact that I was wearing a button up probably contributed a great deal to how I was naked without my knowledge but I have absolutely no excuse for the pants. That I totally should have felt.

He licked over one of my nipples before kissing lower and dipping his tongue into my belly button. It was wicked how _good_ that felt. I wound my hands into his silky hair and pushed his head lower. He kissed over my hips and his tongue darted out to taste me. I groaned and bucked my hips up eagerly, desperate to be in his mouth. He chuckled and licked from the base all the way up swirling his tongue over the head before taking it completely into his mouth. I was sure I was about to blow my load in his mouth right there from how good that alone felt. The popsicle had nothing on this.

He sucked and bobbed his head bringing me deeper and deeper in his throat with every hollow of his cheeks. Man, my best friend was sucking me off, that's so messed up and so hot at the same time. I held his hair a little firmer between my fingers and began thrusting my hips up into his mouth. The prelude he gave me when he sucked my fingers did no justice to this at all, his mouth felt… I don't even know if there are words for this kind of feeling. I'm not an English kinda guy, but chemically speaking? It was a thermite reaction, like fusing iron oxide and aluminum, aka - hotter than you can shake a stick at.

He popped off of my tip and kissed his way back up my body, removing his shirt before he reached my lips and sealed them together passionately. Again, I had to hand it to Boy Wonder. When he wanted to distract someone… shit. He got the job done because again I was caught off guard with something wet pressing against my ass. I gasped and pulled away from the kiss trying to regain oxygen in my brain so some kind of coherent thought would find its way into my head.

I pulled myself up to lean on my elbows and looked him in the eye as best I could.

"What are you doing dude?" I panted craning my head back as he kissed up the front of my neck.

"You." He purred into my ear.

I groaned and tried to push away the huge wave of lust that washed over me with that single word.

"Nngh… This is weird I… I've never you know. Done that and I don't know if I can-"

"Wally shut up and let me fuck you." He moaned against my neck biting it.

"Oh fuck, Rob!"

He snickered and pushed me back down sliding slick fingers between my cheeks again.

"Hnn… Were you planning on this man?" I asked somewhat annoyed.

"No. Not this. A kiss maybe." He replied tugging my bottom lip between his teeth as he pushed one of his fingers inside me.

I winced in discomfort but relaxed again when he began teasing my neck with his teeth. There's a kink I didn't know I had.

"T-then why were you w-walking around with lube?" I asked shakily as he hit something weird inside me.

"For my grappling hook incase it jams or to escape from some kind of confinement." He replied curling his finger against the spot again.

I jerked my hips up in response to his touches. I felt another set of fingers slide in and they began pushing in against that spot which by the passing second felt better and better as he touched it. His fingers wiggled around inside and I noticed I was really enjoying it. I rocked my hips down into his hand and whimpered as the pressure on the spot increased.

"You're so tight Wally." He growled out kissing me hungrily, sucking my tongue into his mouth.

God was it wrong that I thought him talking like that to me was hot? Not that I cared if it was or not, it turned me on big time. Now, talking aside, he needed to play with that spot again, it was freakin' amazing.

"H-hey, press your fingers there again, I liked it."

He pulled his fingers out and pushed them in roughly again hitting the spot dead on. My back arched clean off the floor and I felt a scream die in my throat. He continued thrusting the fingers hard inside me twisting and rubbing the spot over and over. My hips instantly began meeting his hand thrust for thrust and the tingle telling me I was about to cum all over myself spread up the back of my thighs.

"Rob, fuck me already!" I whined out, not wanting to finish without him.

"You sure Wally?"

"Yeah, I want you. Hurry." I said pulling him between my legs and wrapping them around him.

He stood and took his pants and boxers off before crawling back over me. I reached down and cupped him in my hand rubbing and stroking his length. I was amazed at not only how hard he was but at how big. I so did not expect my best bro to be packing. What ever he was using under those tights to hide it must be some kind of miracle cup. He kissed up my neck as he slid out of my hand and slicked himself, pressing the tip against me rubbing it back and forth hesitantly.

"Please stop thinking dude, just fuck me."

I could tell the little wheels of doubt where turning in his mind and I needed to cum. I wasn't having him back out now.

He kissed me and pushed in halfway cursing and groaning. I held on to his shoulders and bit down on my lower lip trying to get past the discomfort.

"Rob, move!" I hissed pushing down on him.

He met my push down with his own up and hit the spot hard making my legs shake. My eyes practically rolled into the back of my eyes in pure pleasure. I rolled us over so that I was on top of him and sat up impaling myself the rest of the way on him.

"Wally! Oh God you feel so good!" he screamed.

I leaned forward bracing my hands on his chest and shifted onto my knees. His hands slid up my chest and he swiped his thumbs across my nipples playfully. I lifted myself off of him and dropped back down, moaning when I felt my spot get hit hard again. Given the freak amount of good that made me feel, I knew I was doing something right. I began bouncing up and down on his lap and pressed my lips to his quickly for a short kiss. My cheek rested against his, our breaths loud in each other's ear as we met half way- thrust up for thrust down. The sounds of our thighs clashing against each other were painfully loud and echoed throughout the entire field.

I lifted my face from his cheek and pressed our foreheads together. All of the pleasure in the world didn't make me as euphoric as the fact that I could see his eyes. They were dark and filled with lust and it was lust for _**me**_. I was making him get like this. I stopped bouncing down on him and pulled him to sit up with me. He held on to my waist and kissed me gently.

We started moving again but this time much slower. I didn't want my first time to be a quickie. As hot as I was for him, I wanted to finally let go of all the feelings I'd stupidly been pretending I didn't have and I wanted him to see them. More than that, I wanted to see if he felt the same. I knew he liked me but, how much? What did this even mean to him? I knew it was way girly and stupid but I guess I was a bit more insecure than I'd like to let on.

We made out as slowly, continuing to move against each other. Our tongues swirling and brushing against each other, hands feeling across parts of each other's bodies we'd never been able to touch before. I traced over each scar along his body with the tips of my fingers and recalled how he'd gotten most of them. It was crazy how long we'd been friends, how much we'd been through together. Now, he was finally mine, the last thing missing in my life; the person I loved. The person I went to bed with at night and hopefully woke up with in the morning. I can't imagine another person that would have been better for me to fall for.

He slowly pulled away from my lips and kissed along my neck, jaw and face. I lifted my hands to his face and held it so I could see his eyes again. Now that I'd seen them, I wasn't looking away as long as I could avoid it. The only way to describe it was like a blind man after getting a cornea implant and seeing the world for the first time. I'd known him since I was ten, which was nine years ago and in that entire lifetime (because speedsters mentally measure time in dog years so that's like, sixty-three years), I had never seen the eyes of the most important person in my life.

"Wally?" He asked pressing his lips to my pulse point.

"Yeah Rob, what is it?"

"Cum with me?"

I pulled his lips to mine again and nodded.

"You know it."

His hands found my hips and he held me still as he began pounding in against my spot. I moaned and felt my head fall back at the complete lack of muscle control the pleasure left me with. He nibbled up the front of my neck and his nails dug in sharply against my hips. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pressed his mouth to my neck whimpering.

"Rob, I'm gunna…"

"I know, me too!"

I felt the tingle spread quickly through my body and cried out when it spilled over. I felt something hot splash against my spot and moaned, my legs vibrating violently around Rob's hips.

"Mmm, Wally, I love you." He whispered into my neck breathlessly

"I love you too, love you a lot." I mumbled back, still seeing figurative stars still exploding in the back of my eyes.

I sat in his lap with his arms wrapped around me panting against his lips. I hugged him tightly and nuzzled my nose against the underside of his ear, kissing his jaw lightly.

"I really do love you." I said, breaking the silence.

"Love you too Wally… And for the record, stop calling me Rob, My name is Richard."

"Cool. Richard. Well, Richard, I love you too but do you not have something shorter I can call you by?" I asked kissing his nose.

"Yeah but you're not allowed to laugh."

"I promise not to. I'll spare the jokes when it comes to Richard. Robin on the other hand…."

He laughed and nodded "Yeah, yeah, I know. I go by Dick."

"Then Dick it is." I replied kissing him.

"So, are you going to ask me out now?" I asked with a stupid smirk.

"Do I have to?" He whined jokingly sliding his hand into mine.

"Hey, I'm not that kind of guy, I don't sleep with just anyone."

"Fine, Wally, I really don't know how to say this in a way that isn't horribly tacky or cliché but, be my boyfriend? You're pretty much everything to me already, I just want to be able to show you how I feel in every way possible from now on." He said blushing.

"Cool. Yeah, boyfriends sounds good… and did I mention I love you yet?"

He chuckled and kissed my chin.

"Yeah Wally, you did. And I love you too."

"Promise?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, I promise." He replied pulling me to lie down in the grass with him.

I pulled myself off of him and wrapped my arms around his waist pulling his back to my chest. A single green glow fluttered by and landed on his cheek. I lifted my finger to wipe it away. Another two landed on his arm and slowly more and more of them began swirling over us, landing on everything on and around us. Rob lifted one of his long fingers with a firefly sitting on it and blew it away smiling.

"This is the first time I've seen a firefly…" Rob mumbled quietly staring up into the green-lit sky.

"Next time we have a day off, I'll take you somewhere you can see even more of them, it's wicked awesome. Its pitch black, the fireflies end up looking like stars, it's really cool."

"I'll hold you to that y'know" He said still admiring the bugs that lit up his pale skin.

"You'd better. I wanna do this again." I replied brushing my lips against his.

"Me too." He replied closing his eyes and resting his head against my chest.

I brushed a firefly off his shoulder and placed a kiss where it had been. This was probably the best night of my life, even the world was celebrating with me. I know I took a while but I'm glad I finally gave in. I loved Rob, Dick, every part of him. He was perfect to me and now he was really mine. Mine and no one else's, I'd do anything to make sure of that…


End file.
